


Bit of Destiel

by castiel_and_gabriels_wings



Series: Supernatural ABC Fanfiction Challange [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Freeform Destiel?, Kinda sorta maybe?, M/M, Multi, Other, Sammy is a chubby 12 year-old!, The Little Things, but so far away, it's cute, lol, not actually, s05e20 The Devil You Know freeform, so close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_and_gabriels_wings/pseuds/castiel_and_gabriels_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are getting ready to follow up on some leads to get to Pestilence. Castiel decides to tag along and stuff gets...heated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bit of Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> New to the whole fanfic realm. I thought it be a great idea to start of with a ABC challenge. Please don't hate too much if it isn't a diamond. I tried and I'm pretty proud. I hope you all like it. Feel free to comment and stuff. Ideas for the other letters are greatly accepted. I will try my hardest to keep updating everything. I'm happy to be here!  
> I don't own Supernatural or any of its beloved characters.

Sam and Dean don't normally dress up, at least compared to Castiel, who practically lives in his suit, tie and trench coat. Today they were posing as the CDC, the case they were one requiring the position. A numerous amount of townsfolk died of a mixture of nasty diseases and plagues. More were piling up. It had "Pestilence written all over it," as Bobby put it. Sam and Dean agreed to meet up with a nurse from the local hospital to gain some more information on the outbreaks that have been sprinkling the area. That meant the "monkey suits" as Dean liked to refer to them as, were mandatory. Castiel showed up and decided to tag along. His reasoning: "I can protect the both of you from most of Pestilence's effect."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Cas we're just going to a hospital to interrogate a nurse. You know that, right?"

Castiel squinted at him challengingly and Sam backed off, palms up in surrender. He fled to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Dean cracked a laugh from the nearby trashy motel bed, slipping on a pair of "gentlemanly shoes that killed the machoness"

"What machoness?" His voice held a mocking and teasing tone.

Dean restrained the urge to get up, go to the bathroom and punch his younger annoying brother in his face. "The machoness that you don't have," he replies snarkily.

Sam rolled his eyes in the bathroom, pausing to take the toothbrush out from his mouth. "Whatever."

"Bitch."

Sam rinsed out his mouth. "Jerk," he called back.

Dean's face split into a grin as he stood up and began to check himself out in the wall mirror. Sam exited the bathroom and began to pack away his dirty clothes and toothbrush. Castiel watched Dean from behind, head slightly tilted as he did so. Sam stood next to the two, putting his hands on his hips. "Stop checking yourself out in the mirror. We don't have all day Dean, they are expecting us to be there. Plus, this lead gets us closer to getting Pestilence. That's one step closer to putting Lucifer back in the Cage."

"And we will Sammy," Dean said, flashing a smile and winking at himself in the mirror. He turned to face his brother. "You can't rush perfection."

"Mmmhmm."

"Don't worry about that sly little bastard. We're gonna get him. I promise we will." He smiles reassuringly. "And then we can cram Lucifer back in his jail cell and try and get on with our lives, okay?"

Sam snorts, trying to ignore the fact that Dean had totally spoken to him like he was a little kid. Sammy, that chubby 12 year-old Dean always saw him as. Dean faced Castiel and frowned. "Cas, your tie is on wrong. And your buttons are all wonky."

Sam turns his back to the two and going back to packing, stifling the need to laugh, as Castiel asked him if he could fix it. Dean sighed and reluctantly agreed. He began readjusting his tie. Castiel took the time to study Dean even closer. He noticed the small pink of his tongue poking out from the corner of his mouth. He also notices the strand of dirty blond hair sticking out of place. His nose catches the soft scent of Dean's cheap body wash, the ever present whiskey, and a faint peppermint, but he dismissed that as Sam, who was picking up the last of his stuff. Dean's scent always warmed him up inside, makes him want to smile. He knows he shouldn't have feelings, especially such for the Righteous Man...but Dean and he shared a profound bond. After all, he pulled him out of the deep, dark, depths of Hell. He did fix Dean and repair Dean's soul with his own hands and light wisps of his own angelic grace. There was a handprint burnt into his shoulder as proof.

"Dammit Cas, you're how old and you can't do your own clothes right."

Dean looked up to see Castiel's reaction. What he got was those fervent blue eyes, staring deeply into his own jade ones. Dean's view traced down his pale face to Castiel's subdued pink and slightly chapped lips. He watched as they formed the words, "my apologies Dean." 

He glances at Castiel again and Castiel observes the way his iris's catch and reflect the sunlight. "It's no problem Cas," Dean says almost quietly.

Castiel had been Dean's friend, you could almost say best friend, for a long while. He was part of the family. Dean felt close to Cas, maybe even on a more sexually attracted level. He just didn't want to admit it. Though he couldn't stop his heart rate from picking up, or his palms sweating more than they should when Castiel broke the personal space bubble. When he overstepped that boundary, Dean paid more attention to the little things of Castiel. His overbearing presence, his small part of the lips that sometimes happened, his gruff voice... Maybe it was the fact that the damn angel pieced him back together.

Dean's hands hover over the buttons to Castiel's shirt. The ones he just did. Their eyes don't separate. The stay locked on one another, even as Sam bends upright and turns around. He watches for a moment, studying Dean and Castiel's positions, then scoffing. "Glad you two have had your daily dose of eye-sex but we've got to go." 

Neither of them indicated hearing Sam.

Sam knew there was something between the angel and his older brother. It wasn't like it wasn't hard to spot. The intense staring, licking of lips, the low space and personal proximity--obvious. Sam was just waiting for them to finally come out with it, for one to swing the other around them gallantly and press them up against a wall as their lips crash down onto the others. He knew his brother though, and Dean would hold fast. But you could tell Castiel was slowly withering away that wall, that barrier that stopped one another from each other. Cas could be stubborn too, and the fact that he didn't pick up on most of the flirtations didn't help the whole proceeding of the relationship. Which is probably why they were where they were now.

Suddenly, Dean starts unbuttoning Castiel's shirt.

Sam's eyes widen. He didn't expect it to happen now! Why now!? He starts yelling, "whoa guys wait a minute!"

This causes Dean to stop. He quickly retreats, stepping away from the angel. "I-uh" Dean stammers. He clears his throat sharply. "Sorry Cas. Don't know what came over me there." The older and flustered Winchester swivels around towards the door. Castiel takes a sudden new interest in his shoes. Dean swipes the keys to his Baby as he goes. He brushes by Sam, not making any eye-contact with him. The younger Winchester bites the inside of his cheek. "You're right Sam, we've gotta hit the road." 

Sam studies his brother as Dean bends over and picks up his duffel bag, swinging it over his shoulder. He feels a bit bad for ruining their moment. After all, this might be the only time--he breaks off that thought right there. With all the staring they do,--no it won't be. Dean's about to walk out the door when he stopped in the doorway. "And Cas?"

The angel looks up from the ground. Dean swears he can make out whispered traces of red in his cheeks. "Yes Dean?"

Sam winces at the hopefulness in Cas' voice. Dean feels like he's gonna for what he is about to say. "Button your shirt."

It comes out harsher than he wants it to and he abruptly leaves. He doesn't want to see the disappointed and pained expressions form on Cas and his brother's faces.


End file.
